Breaking The Curse
by Spikes Girl 77
Summary: Her family was killed, she will have her revenge. She will avenge her family.
1. Default Chapter

Braking The Curse Chapter One- A History.  
  
Her family was kill, she will have her revenge. She will avenge her family.  
  
Dear Diary,  
August 11,2004  
  
It is past my time to begin the diary, I was hoping to keep it off as long a possible. But this is my destiny and my honor to keep the family story alive and well described.  
  
I am Alexia Mayfeire. I am part of the Mayfeire Curse. I am what my family is and this shall be my story.  
  
At one time my family were the hunters, now were are they hunted. For centuries, we hunted one man. To kill him, but he could not die. He was already dead.  
  
It was a curse. A curse my 11 time great Grand Father had cursed on us. In 1204 when our family had only just appeared on this earth my 11 time Great Grandmother had gone for a walk about 9, maybe 10 at night.  
  
She walked down what is present 'Holden Street'. She met a friendly ,nice man with deep beautiful brown almost black eyes and shoulder length black hair he had tied back (or so legend has told)  
  
Mariskha felt drawn to the man and walked over to him.  
  
"My name is Dracula." The man said slowly and clearly.  
  
"I am Mariskha Mayfeire" She answered in a trance like state  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" He went to grab her hand, and when he did, he pulled her in and sniffed her  
  
With in seconds he had turned her into a vampire. His third and final bride.  
  
That was when my Grand Father had found them, Mariskha was leaning over the body of her first kill, Jordan Macarthur, Grand Fathers best and only friend.  
  
He seemed to have been in anguish, but then uttered the words of the curse. A curse that would send Dracula after every women in the Mayfeire family.  
  
"Into each generation a girl is born. One girl, in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. She alone can stop the vampires and the spread of evil. She is the vampire slayer."  
  
This is how legend has it.  
  
That was it. Almost every slayer except the first slayer, a slayer in the 1900 a slayer in the 1970's and Buffy Summers was a Mayfeire.  
  
I watched as the women in my family were picked off like flies, all because he was weak.  
  
Not anymore. He is in New Orleans. Living in a mansion, old cold and made of stone, he isn't going anywhere. I am going to kill him, I'm going to find help, with the other slayer's. I will kill Vauld Dracul, I will kill him. Even if I have to go with him.  
  
History ;  
  
Vauld Dracul was and still is the first suspected vampire in history, he never kill more then his fill, or less then his share. Both were to much for me.  
  
Ways to kill a vampire  
  
Staking threw the heart with a wooden stake.  
Staking threw the heart with a sliver stake.  
Beheading Direct sunlight Holy water Fire Dislikes ;  
Crosses and anything holy.  
  
Ways to kill Dracula  
  
The cursed ones are only of those who hold the secrets of Dracula's return to the pits of hell.  
  
-Prophecy 1687 Priest and Prophet.

A/N  
Ok, I think this is ok, maybe some to short but it's pretty good right? By the way, everything won't be in diary form just new things discovered about Dracula or Alexia's family…..  
  
R&R Please!!!!!! Tell me if you like it.


	2. Get Up, Get Out, Just Go

Breaking The Curse  
  
Chapter Two- Get Up Get Out, Just Go  
  
Her family was kill, she will have her revenge. She will avenge her family  
  
Ok, thanks to A concerned friend You were my first reviewer!…… I'll work on the grammar thing…… would you consider being my beta reader? I seem to short of on  
  
manticore-gurl071134 hope it goes from interesting to good  
  
"Ok, so how would you describe me?" Alexia asked her best and only friend, Cam  
  
"I think, I would say…Spunky, punky, and fresh, you don't mind causing a commotion now and then. But you're always keepin' it real, and you can't be bothered with anyone who doesn't. You prefer people (especially boys) who, like you, are difficult to know but worth the effort. Most people are a little intimidated by you, but your friends are super loyal and your biggest fans. " Cam said without looking away from Alexia's closet  
  
" Ok, I hate job interviews. Especially one's from back home. Look, it's bad enough I have to go back, but get 3 job references? Character reference? Crazy! These people are crazy!"  
  
"What are you applying for anyway?" Cam asked  
  
"This time?" Alexia asked, Cam nodded. "Well this one is for assistant teaching job. Defense" Alexia explained  
  
"And we all know you are the queen of defense. And breaking and entering oh and how about breech of peace?" Cam paused and turned to her friend " Please don't forget to put that on your interview paper thing" Cam said  
  
"All of which I was cleared!" Alexia said in her defense  
  
"I'm just saying. You were charged, do you really think this school or whatever will hire you with that in your pot?" Cam said raising her hands up  
  
" Hey, they asked me! Not the other way around here" Alexia augured staring at the next question  
  
"Oh. Well then. Yeah, can I borrow?" Cam asked defeated holding up a pink tank top  
  
"Sure, yeah. Hey what's my best quality?" Alexia asked biting the cap of her pin  
  
" Your sarcasm?" Cam suggested " Oh, sometimes you can talk the problems right out of people. Like the time I slep-" Cam babbled  
  
"So I can get people to open up and trust me?" Alexia questioned her wording  
  
"Yeah that. Are you done yet?" Cam asked  
  
"Nah. I'll be here for a while, you can spilt" Alexia said  
  
"Oh, ok. Um wanna go to Cubbies for dinner?" Cam asked  
  
"Yeah I'll be there, bye Cammie" Alexia paused as Cam left and pulled out what she had really been working on !  
Dear Aunt Molly,  
  
I'm doing fine here. I'm sorry the letter has to be short. I have 2 or 3 lose ends to tie up in LA, Ginny could crash with me for 3 days and then we'll had back  
  
Much love,  
  
Allie  
  
Alexia paused and stuck the letter in a sliver box, the box would let her send mail to her family ties in England she closed the box and said " Aunt Molly Weasley, The Burrow" She heard the pop noise which meant that the letter was sent and in about 20 minutes a response would follow and Ginny would pop through the fire place.  
  
Alexia paused and reached for the phone. Sighed and dialed a number  
  
" Hi, Um it's Alexia." She paused and listened "I'm coming, but I'm bringing my cousin. She's quite as a mouse, don't worry. You won't even know she's there" She listened again and then hung up  
  
She walked to her computer and logged on, C1Alswlksaln22, Alright! Flashed across the screen, she logged onto her mail and sighed,  
  
Cammie,  
I can't meet you tonight. I have to go to LA for my cousin, then I must leave straight for London. Things in my family are far worse then I thought. I won't be coming back to Sarcro. I'll miss you though. You're my best friend always, I'll write.  
Love always,  
Allie  
  
She paused, she hated being so rushed, and blunt. But she knew this day would come. In her line of work, if you would call stopping a 2 century old curse work, she always had to be this way. Out of the country in the country, friends no friends. It's the way her life had always been.  
  
She heard the pop in the sliver box and quickly got up and got out the letter  
  
Allie,  
  
Thank you, Ginny was called last night and 3 vampires try to-to kill her last night alone. It means a lot that you would protect her, she will floo over in about 15 minutes. From this letter  
  
Aunt Molly  
  
Alexia grabbed her suit case and sighed for the millionth time that day. She began to pick out some training clothes, and regular clothes for whatever was thrown her way. She packed and threw her bags near the door.  
  
She pulled her weapons chest over to her and a duffel bag. She began to pick up the weapons, one by one and carefully placing them into the bag, which she had enchanted to not show the weapons concealed inside so she could carry them on the plane.  
  
She walked back into her room, and grabbed her journal and stuffed it into her coach bag along with her engraved true sliver pen, and her lucky stake craved from Invetate Viglerous unbreakable, magical wood.  
  
She heard a thud and then "Als, are you here?" Ginny called  
  
" Good, we have 15 minutes" Alexia said walking towards the door "What's 15 minutes worth, Al?" Ginny asked her cousin  
  
"A trip to the airport, and a boarding of Ernie's plane" Alexia said grabbing her suit case and duffle "Come on. They know where here" Alexia said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vamps, out on the corner, we need to get to the air port while it's still day. Lets go"  
  
"What about your stuff?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Alexia urged Ginny out the door " It's my life, and your too. Get here, get called, get out, just go, leave everything you can't keep on your back" She pushed Ginny out the door and tossing the keys under her neighbors door, they knew what to do… keep the keys and give them to Cam when she came, she mail them to her and if and when she need to she'd go back.  
  
A/N Right, kind of bad, but it has so importance if you pay attention to tiny details. 


	3. Lost Tie Are Found Again

Breaking The Curse  
  
Chapter Three- Lost Ties are Found Again.  
  
Ok, this chapter is in dedication to my friend Larry who was in a biker accident today, he broke all his teeth and his leg, and his Harley (which my pops garage & I fixed countless times) I in about 5,000 pieces it went over the cliff…… anyway.  
  
manticore-gurl071134 Told ya so! :-)  
  
Alexia ran walked down the hall to the elevator, and hit the up button. The doors slowly opened, and 3 men walked out, Alexia tossed Ginny the keys  
  
"Just keep hitting flash until you find a Lexus. If I'm not out in ten minutes, go to Ernie's" Alexia shouted at Ginny as she tossed her the keys. Ginny took of running down the hall to the stairs, she glanced at Alexia watching her and even if for only a spilt second she saw her hero fighting, and winning. Then she took off and ran to the parking lot.  
  
"Now, now" Alexia said "Fighting is bad" Alexia said scolding the vampires who we surrounding her. "But of course, if you insist, losing is frowned upon." Alexia said  
  
The first vampire swung at her. She frowned and dodged the blow, and kicked him into the wall, momentarily stunning him. The second vampire lunged at her, which wasn't wise because she had a pointy wooden stake point at his heart.  
  
He busted into dust and the first vampire, became even more enraged. "For that slayer, I will kill you drink and bathe in your blood" He shouted  
  
"And of course, I just gonna 'let' that happen" Alexia said kicking him in the throat and simultaneously throwing a stake in the heart of the third vampire who was running down the hall to get to Ginny  
  
"Who sent you" Alexia asked pressing her black heel against his throat as had as she could with making him unable to squawk about some words  
  
He tried to spit at her  
  
"Fine" She paused and staked him and began to walk down the hall, and found Ginny parked outside point to her watch  
  
Alexia ran over to her car, which oddly reminded her of batman's bat mobile.  
  
"How long was I ?" Alexia asked  
  
"6 minutes. I must say I am impressed" Ginny said, as Alexia started the car and pulled out of the parking lot "That was so much fun!" Alexia said  
  
"Do you always think of you fights that way?" Ginny asked peering towards her cousin  
  
"Yeah, if you didn't. You would be dead with the first demon you meet" Alexia told her  
  
"Why, what do you mean?"  
  
"Let's put it this way." Alexia began taking a left turn "Everyone dies, and everyone has, indeed, a death wish."  
  
"I still don't understand, Als" Ginny said  
  
" Ok, every slayer has a death wish. But it's different with us." Alexia paused "If we want to die, or wish to die in anyway have a wish of death, a demon picks up on it. Then they carry it all out" Alexia explained  
  
"So, if we want to die, we do die" Ginny asked  
  
"In a way, if you have no want, you have a longer time to live" Alexia paused "But if you want if you have no reason you think worth going on. They will pick up on it and end it"  
  
Ginny paused " I get it now"  
  
"Do you?" Alexia asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Me either" Alexia smiled and turned on the radio "I like this song" She paused and Ginny gave a confused look  
  
"I've never heard it"  
  
"MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE IT'S BETTER THEN YOUR DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THEN YOURS I COULD TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TA CHARGE" Alexia sang loudly "Burn up Ha ha ha ha burn it up ….. I don't know the words la la la la turn …. I think la la la la la I don't know the words la la " Alexia sang to the tune, the wrongs words and the words she made up.  
  
Ginny laughed "You arse. Your making people stare" Ginny laughed and turned in the other direction so people couldn't see her face  
  
"Oh. So I embarrass you?" Alexia laughed and stopped singing  
  
"So, LA, huh?" Ginny asked  
  
In LA  
  
" Hey Wes, next time I say nah, lets me and you find the demons. Like old times, ignore me." The blonde girl said sighing  
  
" I concur."  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Yes" The man sighed and paused "there is nothing in this book" He said he plopped it down and ran his hands through his hair  
  
"You can't find anything either?"  
  
"Not a hide nor hair" He said cleaning his glasses  
  
"Who needs books when you got actual accounts" Alexia said appearing in the door way of the man office  
  
Ginny smiled "And plenty of them"  
  
A/N Ok, so was this good? Bad? I dunno…. I'm thinking of making a few diary entry's from old Alexia's family ? 


End file.
